heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Icaria
Icaria is the name of one of the seven wellspring-envisioned worlds prior to Battle for the Underdark in Heroscape. Referenced in the first master set Rise of the Valkyrie, the only units summoned from this world are the Dragon species designed by Craig Van Ness and the others before Wizards of the Coast acquired the licensing. Numbering five units, information regarding the world is scant as compared to the others, only featured in the bios that were available on the official website. Appearance History References to Icaria The Icarian world made debut in Rise of the Valkyrie with the dragon named Mimring, introducing a breath attack mechanic as well as being the only unit that could fly other than Raelin. The next Icarian reference would be made with Charos, a dragon summoned by Ullar that was included in the first large expansion set Orm's Return. The large expansion set Raknar's Vision in 2006 would come with two more Icarian units, a dragon by the name of [[Nilfheim|'Nilfheim']] allied with Jandar, and another named Braxas, aligned with Vydar. The final Icarian unit made by the Heroscape team would be Zelrig, a dragon first teased in Thormun's Journal, released in the final large expansion set Aquilla's Alliance. The design trope established by the dragons included some sort of breath attack and the flying mechanic. Charos would stand apart from this with no breath attack, gaining instead the traditional samurai ability of counterstrike along with the standard flying ability. The intention expressed in both design and in reference in Thormun's Journal seems to suggest that each Valkyrie General was supposed to include a dragon unit, but before Aquilla or WoTC's introduced Valkrill could gain one, the game was discontinued. No other units were created and summoned from the Icarian world, but there is a reference to a sentient people which are referred to by the derivational nationality suffix ''-an'','' debuting in Nilfheim's bio on the official website.See Icarian Zelrig's bio would be the final reference, also revealing the existence of two other species endemic to the planet, pelloe lizards and skragers.See Zelrig Mimring gains the most notoriety as he was present in both the debut master set as well as the promotional DC comic series and the webisodes. Charos and Zelrig are both mentioned in Thormun's Journal. A Braxas image can be seen on the cover art for Fortress of the Archkyrie as one of the units sieging the castle. Lore The first two dragons would bring no reference to their homeworld, their bios describing their respective personalities and abilities. The first bio to feature Icarian lore would be Braxas, listed as collector number 1 of Raknar's Vision, followed by a lore-heavy bio for Nilfheim and the narrative presented for Zelrig's bio. Out of the three listed bios, Zelrig's could be considered the most lore-heavy for the world, providing a painted picture of several elements to help describe the setting the dragons were native to. '''Braxas Lore' "On Icaria, dragons are no rare thing; yet even in a world filled with these majestic and mighty beasts, Braxas is a legend." Describes Icaria as being occupied by a large number of dragons, setting Braxas as a distinctive member of her species. "From her powerful maw flows a river of searing acid, eating its way through even the most finely-crafted armament." The source of her legend comes from her acid breath. The reference to weapons suggests a sense of danger on the planet, that developed a need for military action. "Even her dragon-kin both fear her and hate her." Fringe lifestyle created from her acid attack, denying her collaboration with other dragons on her homeworld. Nilfheim Lore "Ivory Pillar. Diamond Breath. Northern Wind. Great Protector." These are listed honorifics that Nilfheim is referred to. Great Protector is referenced twice. The bio also states Jandar finding in Nilfheim a kindred spirit, so these honorifics both attest to Nilfheim's personality as well as the Valkyrie he serves. "Nilfhiem, king of the northern continent of Icaria." The first and only reference to any geographic designation to the planet, as well as an assignment of authority over the mentioned region. "Icarians have always worshiped the dragons of their world as godlike creatures; but no dragon has ever been held in higher honor than King Nilfhiem." The first mention to an assignment of divinity to the dragons, as well as placing Nilfhiem at the head of this pantheon. Also here is a reference to a separate species other than dragons that place themselves underneath the dragons in a hierarchy. "This reverence is both hard-won and well-earned, as The Great Protector fights valiantly for those who cannot defend themselves. His glory is in the patronage of the battleweary." Implies a difficult landscape that requires protection from, as well as the imagery that this dragon rose in ranks of divine assignment via his own actions and choice rather than just by presence alone. "He Jandar summoned the mighty king to Valhalla just moments before he would meet his end at the hands of invading Nhah Scirh, a cult of Icarian dragon-slayers bent on the destruction of all dragon-kind." This portion of the bio introduces us to Nilfhiem's near-death experience, the catalyst for his summoning, and the first and only mention of an organization name, Nhah Scirh, that oppose dragons rather than deify them. Zelrig Lore Zelrig's bio is the most text-heavy of all the Icarian unit bios available, narrating an event that introduced him as the Great Dragon Emperor. "The 20-pound pelloe lizard that the boy carries in his arms releases a satisfied croak in its low rumbling voice." This is the first introduction of a species other than Icarian or Dragon, and it refers to a pet that Icarians may have. "Gidan Vade is the eldest son of his clan. He stands surrounded by much older men, each one of them holding close their annual offerings as they wait for the stone gates to open." The first named Icarian, as well as the implementation of a clan system. Also mentions an offering system that is practiced in accordance with the dragon worship mentioned in Nilfheim's bio. "...with his father sick from a poisonous skrager bite, and his grandfather much too old to make the journey, his clan is left with few options." The second named new species unique to this bio and endemic to Icaria is the skragers. It's only mentioned that they are poisonous and can cause the Icarians health difficulties. "He protects us from wandering dragons who would eat us for sport, if not for hunger. But he requires our very best be offered unto him at every year’s passing." Gidan's father recounts the reason for the annual offerings as a means of exchange for protection. Where others fight, the Icarian society that reveres Zelrig simply present their best of the year to live prosperous lives. "Never in his short life has he seen a dragon, and this dragon is a god amongst its own kind." Those of the civilizations built around dragon worship that are protected don't see other dragons, which is very telling of the scope of protection. Zelrig is also referred to as a god but in Gidan's perspective. Two dragons have received the identity of deification, both via means of protection. "A powerful voice speaks and Gidan cannot tell if he is hearing the voice or if the dragon is speaking directly into his mind." Dragon intelligence has been mentioned in Mimring's bio, but to hear it in the perspective of Gidan shows that it's possibly of a telepathic nature. "He was born in the spring." Gidan's pelloe lizard being idenitified with a season in association with the pet being presented as an offering to the year's passing suggests that they hold year celebrations at the time of harvest similar to how the Celtic did during Samhain “I am pleased Gidan Vade, I am pleased.” Gidan never mentioned his name to the Emperor, which further implies the dragon's ability of telepathy. Naming There is no in-lore reason for the planet's name being Icaria, but the Earth equivalent of the word comes from an island named after the myth of Icarus, son of Daedalus, who tried to escape prison with his father via crafted wings. Ignoring his pleas of warning, the child plummeted into the sea after the sun warmed the wax that held the craft together. The spot he fell gave the name to the island nearby. References Category:Planet